SUMMARY: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core oversees operational and strategic planning for the University of Kansas (KU) Alzheimer's Disease Center (ADC), a P30-funded Alzheimer's Disease Core Center (ADCC) that supports research on Alzheimer's disease (AD), mild cognitive impairment (MCI), AD-related diseases, and brain aging. The Administrative Core enhances the KU ADC research portfolio by facilitating resource availability and access, seamless and synergistic cooperation between the other KU ADC Cores, and the ongoing growth of the Center. We also verify National Institute of Aging (NIA) ADC programmatic goals are efficiently met. Additional responsibilities include serving as a single point of contact between our Cores and supported investigators; monitoring Center productivity; and overseeing our pilot project program, External Advisory Board (EAB) activities, and Internal Advisory Board (IAB) activities. Our efforts ensure the KU ADC contributes to a better understanding of AD, and advances diagnostic, prevention, and treatment strategies. The previous funding period (2011-16) spanned Years 1 through 5 of our Center and during this time the Administrative Core managed a dynamic maturation of the Center. We successfully focused on establishing crucial infrastructure and increased our institution's financial commitment from $150,000 per year to $601,000 per year. KU ADC space grew to the point that several of our Cores now occupy an entire dedicated section of the Kansas University Medical Center's (KUMC) Clinical Resource Center (CRC) building. We saw our user base grow at both junior and senior investigator levels. Over the past 5 years the KU ADC transformed AD and brain aging research at the University of Kansas, enhanced the national ADC system, and meaningfully contributed to the AD research field. Now that we have developed an infrastructure that creates and offers novel techniques, methodologies, and resources, during the next funding cycle we will work to extend and increase the number of externally funded, innovative research programs we support. The Administrative Core Specific Aims are: (1) Oversee KU ADC operations; (2) Oversee short and long term planning and development; and (3) Magnify KU ADC impact and promote Center growth.